shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tōshin
; |epithet = }} |jva = |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 575,000,000}} |origin = North Blue |}} Tōshin is a skilled one-sword style warrior, the captain for the Red Eyed Pirates, and the nephew of the Warlord, Hawk-Eye Mihawk. As Tōshin got older, he wished to take after his legendary uncle and become a pirate. Since then he's gained great fame and notoriety. Personality Tōshin is a free spirit, happy-go-lucky but also very intelligent. He is especially good at fighting, with his soul of the strategist and Kenbonshoku haki, he can retaliate against people even if he didn't have a sword. He loves his family but he would die for his friends and if anyone hurt them he would feel obligated to kill the person. He has a great sense of humor and a very friendly and personable attitude. Powers, Gear and Abilities Dreadsong Tōshin's claymore, Dreadsong, is a hand and a half hilted meteor steel blade made sometime atfer the Blank Century. It has a hidden power within and will only come out for the world's greatest swordsman, which is one of the reasons why Tōshin aspires to surpass his uncle. Tokubetsu Ittoryu Tokubetsu Ittoryu is a fighting style where the user uses one sword and alternates between using one hand and two hands. There are a massive amount of moves you can use with this, and it seems that it is used primarily by people who own Shi no Uta Swords. Kitsenubi-Jigoku This is an improved form of Kitsenubi-ryu, and just like Kitsunebi-ryu, this allows the user to generate, attack with, and cut with fire. It can also be used to cut the fire created by an explosion to protect the user from harm. Soul of the Strategist The soul of the strategist is a form of mind enhancement that lets you analyze fighting mechanics better and allows you to overall be a better strategist Haki After training, Tōshin is a skilled user of Kenbonshoku Haki and can use it in a semiconscious state or even when drunk. However, he is not as skilled with his Haoshoku Haki, and trains to master it, however he can still use it at times when he needs it most. Rokushiki Tōshin learned from Oiko how to use Rankyāmu, the altered Rankyaku that uses arms or whatever the arm is holding instead of the leg, along with the Geppo technique. None of the other crew members learned how to use it because Oiko requested that only the captain should know how to do the techniques, along with the person teaching it, to which they complied. Notoriety Tōshin has almost gained as much fame as his uncle, if not for the fact that his uncle is a Warlord and he is not. His first bounty was 40,000,000 berri when he fought a vice-admiral just before entering the Grand Line and won. His second bounty was 210,000,000 berri when he stole future pirate age stopping plans from the government, raided Water 7 and stole his current ship, Glacierbust, and won a scrap with Kuma. His third bounty was 400,000,000 berri gotten from storming G-9, a navy base in the new world, and slaughtering the entire base, claiming it for his alliance headquarters. His most recent bounty, 575,000,000 berri, was from sinking the legendary navy ship, Monstra Maris, which had enough firepower to blow up an entire island and was practically irreplaceable. Epithets Tōshin is called many things other than his name. Tōshin is also called "Sea Haired Menace" by the navy on account of his teal hair. Along with that's he's also called "Hawk's Blood" by bounty hunters on account of his lineage to Hawk-Eye Mihawk. By other pirates he's called his bounty name, Claymore Tōshin. Glacierbust Glacierbust is a two level schooner big enough to carry Tōshin's 10 other crew members. Made out of the finest snakewood, this ship can carry many things, whether it be treasure, people, or illegal cargo. Not only that, but it can take a fine amount of hits before sinking. Crewmembers -James Grent (first mate) -Tireur D Elite (sniper) -Yoru Michi (navigator) -Oiko Erigir (shipwright) -Cibo Cuoco (chef) -De Marc (inventor) -Hälsa Jane (doctor) -Vincent Plaskitt (musician) -Zurvas Al Merik (quartermaster) -Gehirn Danken (scholar) Family and Friends Tōshin has a sister named Livoth, and she appears to be her only close relative left, other than Mihawk and his obscure cousins (Dracule Adel, Dracule Miraak, Dracule Randy and Dracule Sakura) numbering at 4. His mother, Dracule Ashley, is long dead, and his father, Vehkleja, hasn't been seen since he was 14. He and Livoth split up when they were both 16 years old and they said that when they meet again, each of them would be stronger. Tōshin's friends are obviously his crew members, numbering at 10 right now. Each of them are loyal to each other and would willingly die for each other. Tōshin and Gehirn Danken seem to be romantically close with one another, and James has often found them together, ruining a sentimental moment, seemingly unaware of his outburst. This seems to be a running thing and has happened more than once. Beliefs and Dreams Tōshin doesn't believe in carrying a last name because he doesn't think that someone should be responsible for something that someone else did, which is a problem he and his sister have experienced, such as when some soldiers hunted them down for when Mihawk killed their king. Tōshin believes that everyone in the world has good and bad in them, even him. It's what you chose to show that counts. Along with that he believes courage isn't having the strength to go on, but its going on when you don't have any strength left. Tōshin dreams that one day, he'll find the One Piece and surpass his uncle as the world's greatest swordsman. Weaknesses Tōshin's primary weakness is that if he sees any of his friends in danger, he will immediately try to help them, regardless of the danger that it causes to himself. This has exposed him many times to strikes at the back when enemies take advantage of his distraction, but most of the time, one of his crew members is there to block the strike and to pick up the fight where Tōshin left off. However, this isn't always the case and sometimes Tōshin can get really injured.